peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Johnston
Daniel Dale Johnston (January 22, 1961 – September 10, 2019) was an American singer-songwriter and visual artist regarded as a significant figure in outsider, lo-fi, and alternative music scenes. Most of his work consisted of cassettes recorded alone in his home, and his music was frequently cited for its "pure" and "childlike" qualities. Johnston spent extended periods in psychiatric institutions and was diagnosed with schizophrenia and bipolar disorder. He gathered a local following in the 1980s by passing out tapes of his music while working at a McDonald's in Austin, Texas. His cult status was propelled when Nirvana's Kurt Cobain was seen wearing a T-shirt that featured artwork from Johnston's 1983 album Hi, How Are You. In 2005, Johnston was the subject of the documentary The Devil and Daniel Johnston. Links to Peel Peel first played Daniel Johnston's work in 1990 and would often play his songs until around 2000, when he seemed to have lost interest. Nonetheless many of Peel's listeners in 1998 praised his music, allowing his track Dream Scream to reach number 12 in the Festive Fifty. Festive Fifty * 1998 Festive Fifty: Dream Scream #12 Shows Played ;1990 * 30 January 1990: Devil Town (album - 1990) Shimmy Disc Europe *10 February 1990 (BFBS): Tears, Stupid Tears (album - 1990) Shimmy Disc Europe *17 February 1990 (BFBS): 'Held The Hand (LP-1990)' (Shimmy Disc) *21 February 1990: Tears, Stupid Tears (album - 1990) Shimmy Disc Europe *14 March 1990: Some Things Last A Long Time (album - 1990) Shimmy Disc Europe ;1991 *03 August 1991: 'Speeding Motorcycle (7 inch)' (Singles Only Label) *29 December 1991: Speeding Motorcycle! (7") Singles Only Label ;1992 *10 January 1992 (BFBS): Speeding Motorcycle! (7") Singles Only Label * 11 January 1992: 'Laurie (LP-Artistic Vice)' (Shimmy Disc) *12 January 1992: My Life Is Starting Over (LP - Artistic Vice) Shimmy Disc *18 January 1992: Tell Me Now (Album: Artistic Vice) Shimmy Disc *18 January 1992: The Beatles (Cassette: Yip/Jump Music) Homestead Records *19 January 1992: I Feel So High (LP - Artistic Vice) Shimmy Disc *24 January 1992 (BFBS): Laurie (7") Seminal Twang *26 January 1992: Easy Listening (album - Artistic Vice) Shimmy Disc *02 February 1992: I Know Caspar (album - Artistic Vice) Shimmy Disc Europe *08 February 1992 (BFBS): I Know Caspar (album - Artistic Vice) Shimmy Disc Europe *09 February 1992: It's Got To Be Good (album - Artistic Vice) Shimmy Disc Europe *22 February 1992: 'Happy Soul (LP - Artistic Vice)' (Shimmy Disc) *22 February 1992 (BFBS): It's Got To Be Good (album - Artistic Vice) Shimmy Disc Europe *29 February 1992: The Dream Is Over (LP - Artistic Vice) Shimmy Disc *21 March 1992: 'Laurie (LP-Artistic Vice)' (Shimmy Disc) *29 March 1992 (BFBS): Laurie (LP - Artistic Vice) Shimmy Disc *23 May 1992: Pinny Pinny (Various Artists 10 inch LP - Goobers A Collection Of Kids Songs) Elemental Music *21 June 1992 (BFBS): Laurie (7") Seminal Twang *06 July 1992 (Ö3): 'The Monster Inside Of Me (7" EP-Laurie)' (Seminal Twang) ;1994 *07 October 1994: Come See Me Tonight (EP: Happy Time) Seed *05 November 1994: Come See Me Tonight (7" - Happy Time) Seed ;1996 *23 March 1996: Casper (v/a album - Kids (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)) London ; 1998 *24 November 1998: Dream Scream (7") Pickled Egg *29 December 1998: 'Dream Scream (7 inch)' (Pickled Egg) FF #12 ;1999 *03 June 1999 (Radio Eins): Rocket Ship (album - Yip / Jump Music ;2000 *02 May 2000: 'Kool-Aid (CD-Why Me? Live Volksbühne Am Rosa-Luxemburg-Platz Berlin 6/6/99)' (Trikont) *04 May 2000: 'I Had A Dream (CD-Why Me? Live Volksbühne Am Rosa-Luxemburg-Platz Berlin 6/6/99)' (Trikont) *01 June 2000 (Radio Eins): Live And Let Die (album - Why Me) Stress External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists